


fight me dammit

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: An Idiot Couple, Fluff, M/M, Sheith Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “Fight me,” Keith demands from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.Lounging on their bed with a book in hand and bare feet crossed, Shiro drawls, “Nope.”“Fight me,” Keith repeats with greater insistence.Shiro’s grin grows as he turns a page, drawling, “Nope.” For increased cheekiness, Shiro makes a popping noise at the end.“Shirooo!” Keith drags his name out, pleading now as he crawls into bed, boots and all, and sits on Shiro's thighs. Gloved hands curl into the top of his book, forcing him to look straight at Keith’s pout. “Come on. Please?”“Sorry but nope. I’ve got to finish this book by tomorrow. I promised Hunk I’d be done with it yesterday.”“And that’s more important than finally testing out your bayard and seeing exactly what it's capable of doing in a fight?”





	fight me dammit

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before S2 so. I guess this works if you assume this is RIGHT after Shiro comes back?

“Fight me,” Keith demands from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. 

 

Lounging on their bed with a book in hand and bare feet crossed, Shiro drawls, “Nope.” He frowns faintly as he tries to remember what a particular character means before deciding it must mean ‘decision’ thanks to the context of the sentence. 

 

His lips twitch at the frustrated noise his fellow paladin and boyfriend makes. “ _Fight_   _me_ ,” Keith repeats with greater insistence as he crosses over to stand next to the bed, determination in each footstep.

 

Shiro’s grin grows as he turns a page, drawling, “Nope.” For increased cheekiness, Shiro makes a popping noise at the end. He’s not focusing on the Altean printed across the paper when Keith makes a noise that’s half-way between a groan and a whine.

 

“ _Shirooo_!” Keith drags his name out, pleading now as he crawls into bed, boots and all, and sits on Shiro's thighs. Gloved hands curl into the top of his book, forcing him to look straight at Keith’s pout. “Come on. _Please_?”

 

Dropping the book to the side, Shiro pushes himself off the pillows he’s been leaning against and quickly captures Keith against his chest, “Sorry but nope. I’ve got to finish this book by tomorrow. I promised Hunk I’d be done with it _yesterday_.”

 

Keith plants his hands on Shiro’s chest, using them to brace himself as he straddles the other man’s hips firmly. He leans back against Shiro’s raised knees before eyeing the discarded book, “And that’s more important than finally testing out your bayard and seeing exactly what it's capable of doing in a fight?”

 

“’s not like it’s going anywhere,” Shiro shrugs, falling back into his nest of pillows. One hand rests easily against Keith’s waist while the other retrieves the book.

 

With an annoyed noise, Keith leans more of his weight against Shiro’s thighs. It’s a comforting feeling. He looks extremely put out as he asks, “Can you _at least_ tell me what it looks like activated?”

 

Shiro flips back open to the right page, shooting Keith a teasing look, “You’re gonna hafta wait and see.”

 

He catches Keith dragging a hand down his face and hears him mutter, “And _you’re_  an asshole. Why can’t you just _tell_ me?”

 

Laughing, Shiro tugs Keith down so that they’re chest to chest before propping his book on the red paladin’s shoulder. “Gotta make our own entertainment out here. Plus, isn’t it nice to have something to look forward too?”

 

“That’s what I’m going to be saying to you when I tell you we’re not going to be having sex for a _month_  because of this,” Keith grumbles as he gets comfortable, kicking his boots off before hugging the other man. 

 

Shiro pouts almost immediately, letting the book fall back as he tries to meet Keith’s eyes, “Aw come on! Don’t be like that, baby.”

 

“That’s what you get for being an ass,” Keith retorts almost immediately, cheek smooshed against a soft pectoral. Shiro thinks he can feel Keith’s smirk through his shirt. He has to pull back and crane his neck a little to make sure but yeah. Keith’s smirking.

 

“I’m gonna take a nap if you’re not gonna train with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> s3 better show us what kind of shape the black bayard takes for shiro


End file.
